The Witch
by Kimmiko16
Summary: Something my little sister wrote and let me edit and post. This is about Her Cat her FriendAshely And for some odd reason me AbbeyI only edited spelling and grammer erros, no words.


The Witch 

By Rebecca Arend

It was a beautiful seventy degree day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. But one house was always quiet; you'd only ever see her through the window. She would always rock in her rocking chair by the window.

A family of six were her neighbors, the Bryan's family; four kids, talk about no time to yourself along with two dogs. St. Bernard's, a boy and a girl, Henry and Brandi. Back to the family's four kids, there was Heather the oldest at twenty-one years old, Abigail Abbey for short was eighteen years old, then there was JJ, he was fifteen years old then the youngest Catherine, Cat for short she was twelve.

JJ and Cat would always be outside playing in the nice weather and the old lady would sit by the window and watch, sometimes she looked like a ghost just waiting to kill, but no one ever went missing until that day, that day that everything changed.

Abbey, JJ and Cat were outside playing basketball at eight o' clock that night, being early in the year it was getting dark, but it didn't bother them until Cat heard a noise. She looked and thought she saw something or someone she didn't say anything, but she knew what she saw.

The next day after school Cat and her friend Ashley were playing basketball when the ball hit the side of the net and rolled into the old lady's yard. Hitting her mailbox the girls watched it roll into the backyard. Ashley offered to get it and left, but after five minutes she still hadn't come back, Cat went to go look for her, but Ashley was not there and neither was the ball.

Cat ran as fast as she could into the house and to Abbey's room. Cat quickly told her story and they went out to look at the yard, it was very quiet until they heard a cackle. They looked in the windows and saw Ashley tied to a chair with a cloth in her mouth. She saw Abbey and Cat through the window but could do nothing about it.

"We should go to the police!" Cat said turning to Abbey. "They'll know what to do!"

"No," Abbey said with a frown. "They won't believe us; we have to get her out ourselves. We have to find a way to get into the house without her seeing us." Cat nodded bravely even thought her heart was pounding so hard that she thought she was going to die, but she felt safe with Abbey like she always did. Abbey was the strongest in the family next to her dad.

Together they found a storm cellar and climbed in, it was a room filled with potions. They looked around for a moment and found a potion that would not harm them, but would possibly help them get Ashley. They took the potion and went up the stair as quietly as they could into yet another room.

There was a book lying on the table, they cautiously walked up to it and curiosity got the better of them. They opened it and started reading; it was a book of spells. All the rumors had been true, she really _had_ been around for hundreds of years, she was a witch and the only way to kill her was to burn the book, and the only way to burn the book was for the witch to take it outside and put it in the fire pit.

"What do we do?" Cat asked.

"We burn it!" Abbey said, "Let's go get Ashley!" Cat picked up the spell book and they ran to the other room to get Ashley. Abbey and Cat untied Ashley and ran out as fast as they could, unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. The only one who was able to get out was Abbey, she tried to get back in to help her sister, but the door wouldn't budge. She went back to the storm cellar but it had also been locked, Abbey looked into a window.

Inside Cat and Ashley were still trying to get out, when the witch came back into the room and took the spell book out of Cat's hands.

"You didn't really think you could get away did you?" the witch asked with an evil laugh. Cat threw the potion at the witch making her freeze into place and unlocked the door, Cat called for Abbey and they went back into the house.

"Cat help me carry her to the fire pit!" Abbey said and Cat nodded. The girls pulled the witch out of the house and over to her burning fire pit, with one swipe they knocked the book out of her hand and into the waiting flames. The book and the witch both unfroze and were consumed by flames only to turn into ash.

"Yeah, we kicked her ash!" Abbey said making her sister laugh. They all walk back into the house to the ringing of the phone. "Hello." Abbey said picking it up. "Alright." Abbey hung up and turned to her sister and friend. "Mom wants our help with the groceries."

"Okay," Cat said, the three girls walked back outside and their mother pulled up and stepped out of the car.

"So what did you guys do while I was gone?" The three looked at each other exchanging knowing smiles.

"Same old, same old!" They said together grinning.


End file.
